Boys, Pudding, and Greasy Haired Teachers
by Rosemari Blythe
Summary: Alexis Weasley is in for the ride of her life. She has boy troubles, fights with teachers and even an incident involving pudding. One thing is for sure. Hogwarts will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to JK Rowling for this wonderful world she created! I would never take her stroy and so credit shal be given where credit is due. She owns all characters and places in this story except for the ones I invinted.

Chapter One

"Emily hurry up!"

"I'm coming LEx just open the stupid door!" Emily jumped onto the train. "Second years already! You excited?"

"Heck ya! I've been practicing my quidditch all summer getting ready for tryouts!"

"You are so lucky that both of your are wizards! My mum is still in shock course Hagrid would scare bout anyone."

"I can't wait until we get to school. This is year is gonna be great! I just know it!" just then the copartment door slid open."Alexis Rae Weasley?"

"Ya do I know you from somewhere?"

"No but I'm Fantasia Yeager. Would you like to come sit with me and my friends?"

"'Sorry but I'm waiting for some people." I said gesturing towards the empty apartment.

"Oh ok. Well I'll talk to you later I guess. Oh and by the way I love your hair." and she walked out.

"Who are we waiting for?" Emily asked me.

"Nobody I just didn't want to sit with that flobberworm."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's just a very nasty rude person."

"Who's got a great taste in hair." Emily added. Just as we finished laughing the door slid open again.

"Hey midgit, you mind if we sit here?"

"No I don't Ron but I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that."

"Ok short stuff." Ron said laughing. "Why are you guys sitting by yourselves? I know your super popular Lex. What's up?"

"People annoying the crap outta me right now. Boys are following me, You know the way you follow Fleur?" we all started cracking up except for Ron who's ears went very red.

"Hello you must be Alexis. Ron's been talking about you. I suppose you don't remember me. You left school so fast we only talked a few times." said the only other girl.

"Ummm I think I remember you, Helen right?"

"Hermione." she said looking a little embarassed. The compartment door slid open again. Ginny, Fred, and George. Yup I officially have the largest family at the school.

"Hey midgit." George said

"Oh we can't use that one anymore." Harry said speaking for the first time.

"Ok so it's squirt now." Fred added.

"So squirt are you gonna bail after 2 days this year? Or are you gonna stick it out like the rest of us?" George asked.

"George you know I didn't just bail."

"Ya well the next time you get bitten by a baby dragon you should probably tell someone instead of hiding it."

"How was I supposed to know it was poisonous? Anyways it's Charlies fault for bringing that thing to the house!" I said angrily. Spending most of the school year at St. Mungos was not fun. I would have fall terribly behind if Professor Dumbledore had not visited me twice a week tutoring me. He also kept me up on the gossip. He truly was the coolest teacher ever.

"Let's just drop it." said Ginny. She knew me better than anyone else. She knows what sets me off and she knows how mad I get. We had to stick together. Growing up as the only girls we had to watch out for each other. She taught me a couple of jinxes when I was little so that I would be able to protect myself against them. I was known to wake up at night hanging upside down over the toilet with George or Ron holding me by the ankles. Fred babied me. I didn't know which was worse. I looked a ton like Ginny to. I was 4 foot 9 and tiny. I have very straight red hair that falls to my mid-back. I have tons of freckles just like everyone else in my family. Unlike the rest of my family however my eyes are 2 different colors. One is bright green and the other is very pale blue. "SO..." Ginny said obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Lex are you gonna try out for Quidditch?" Fred asked.

"I don't know why." I was really nervous. I had no clue if I was good enough for the team.

"Because Harry has a big creepy crush on you and he's captain." Fred said matter-o-factilly.

Oh boy was I in for the ride of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The feast went great. Thank god I was on gryffindor. My brothers woulda killed me if I wasn't! But ya so as I was walking up the stairs towards the common room I saw her. Boy was she pretty. "Hello I'm Courtney Yeager. You must be Alexis Weasley right?"

"Hair and freckles give it away?"

"Kinda but really it was the eyes."

"Wait are you Fantasia's sister?"

"Yes do you know her?"

"Not really but she talked to me today. She seemed kinda snobby. No offense."

"Oh none take. She is quite a prat. She thinks because she's a prefect that she's all special but she's not. Anyways she absolutely despises me."

"Why?" I couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't like Courtney. She seemed really nice. A little crazy but really nice.

"Because I'm the only one in my family not in Ravenclaw."

"Oh what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Awesome me to!" I walked back to the Gryffindor tower with Courtney. She was freaking awesome! It turns out this is her first year at Hogwarts. She moved from a place called Southgate, Michigan in America. I knew she was gonna love it here. Courtney was a very pretty girl. She had very curly hair but it was no where near as bad as Hermione's.

Just as the portrait hole opened I was slammed into the stone wall behind me by some kind of jinx. That's when I lost consiousness.

"Lexi Boo? You awake?"

"Ughh where am I?" I asked groggily. I tried sitting up. The hole left side of my body burned. Ron and Harry both pushed me back down.

"Hospital wing." Harry said. I groaned of course I had to be the one to get hurt on the first day of term. "You got hit by a pretty powerful bat boogey hex by accident. When you hit the wall the whole left side of you got smashed up pretty good." one look at his face and I knew who.

"Why was Ginny hexing someone?" I asked them.

"Well Dean Thomas was saying stuff about you and she got really mad. She starting screaming cuss words at him and shot a few hexes and some jinxs. He's so much of a man that he almost got her with a full body bind but when she saw what he was going to do she shot out a bat boogey hex and he dived out of the way just as you came in. She must have been pretty mad to throw a spell as powerful as that one. It completely slammed you 5 feet backwards and into a wall. Course your tiny so it was probably less powerful on other people..." Harry said looking down. I knew he felt bad.

"Where is Ginny?" I asked I needed to talk to her.

"Somewhere in the East tower. She looked pretty upset." Ron said looking mad as heck.

"What about Dean?"

"Well Dean isn't going to be pretty for a while. He didn't want to come to Madame Pomfrey so he could get fixed up so his face was pretty bad last I saw it."

"WAIT A MINUTE. RONALD WEASLEY-"

"Lex he got what he deserved calm down. Anyways with what he was saying about you don't ya think he deserved what he got?"

"What exactly would that be Ron?"

"You couldn't expect me to let him get away with it-"

"I tried to stop him Lexis, I really did." Harry added in.

"Ron is she awake?" someone whispered from behind the curtains.

"Yup wide awake and firey as ever." Ron said smirking. The curtains flew open and I saw Courtney and Ginny.

"Lexi i'm so sorry." Ginny began.

"Save it Ginny it wasn't your fault. If someone was saying crap about you I would be pretty mad to." I said hugging her.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Ginny asked Ron.

"Um guys I uhh gotta go to the umm-" Ron started.

"Library. We need to go to the library so, bye." Harry and Ron practically ran out of the room.

"Court can you tell her? I just can't do it."

"Ok so Lex we have no clue how he did it but Dean got into the girl dormitories somehow." I was absolutely dumb founded. "And Dean got ahold of something of yours."

"OH MY GOD COURTNEY DON'T TELL ME HE GOT MY-" she cut me off.

"Your diary." I slammed the pillow against my head.

"Dean felt it would be amusing to read it out loud to every Gryffindor in the common room. By the time Ginny or the twins got there he had already read half of it and added his own commentary. Ron, Fred, and George had fun with him once they found out what he had tried to do to you and Ginny." Courtney said looking slightly amused.

2 HOURS LATER

"Courtney?" a voice said. She apparently recognized it an whipped around.

"Draco?" instantly my temper flared.

"What are you doing with that Weasley girl?" he asked sarcastically.

"ALEXIS, happens to be my friend." she said putting emphathis on my name.

"Your friend?" he asked, a little sarcastically.

"One of the best." she answered.

"Malfoy what do you want?"

"Weasley I came here to talk to Courtney so can you please scram. Go and play with your brothers why don't you. You have enough of them one of them can't be busy." I took a step forward my hand twitching towards my wand that was just stowed up the sleve of my hoodie. He stepped forward to drawing out his wand. Courtney tried to pull me back.

"Alexis it's not worth it. Anyways your in no condition to fight." just as she said it a boy who I didn't know walked by.

"Going to fight a girl Malfoy? Are you really that low? Don't you know who that is?" he said pointing at me.

"She's a Weasley. A filthy blood traitor. That's all I need to know." Draco snarled.

"Look at her eyes you idiot don't you realize who she is? She isn't just any Weasley..not that I have anything against the rest. I particularly love the twins..." the boy said. So he knew Fred and George.

"Wait Jordan-is she the one all the rumor's are about? The one who got bit by the dragon? The one who Harry Potter fancies?" Draco asked lowering his wand and stowing it away.

"Alexis?" the boy apparently knew me somehow.

"Do I know you?" I asked a little timidly. Ok so like 5 people have come up to me and knew who I was. It was getting a little freaky. 2 boys even asked me out! I said no because I have my heart set on a Gryffindor who is older than I am.

"Lee Jordan. The twins have told me about you. Is it true that when you were 10 you set Fred on fire?" he asked.

"Umm ya it was an accident though. Bill wouldn't tell me what the spell would do so I just kinda tested it out." I said laughing. A short little man walked by.

"Ah you must be Ms. Weasley. Well Ms. Weasley number 2. Can you please follow me." Courtney looked at me with a questioningly look. I just shrugged my shoulders and followed the little man down the hallway to an office on the third floor. "Please sit down Ms. Weasley. Now I know you are wondering why you are here. Well my name is Professor Flitwick. I am the charms teacher here at Hogwarts and I saw you perform the most astounding happiness charm. That is a spell that is usually learned at a 5th years level. Now I would like to make you an offer that would be very difficult to refuse. I would like you to take 4th year charms along with your brother Ronald. You are a very gifted young witch and I believe that you will achieve so much more at a higher level of learning. This is a very good opportunity and I would advise you to take it. If you are ever having trouble I am here to help guide you the way." he gave me a small smile.

"Um wow ok." was all I could say. He picked up a blank piece of parchment and tapped it with his wand.

"Here is your new schedule Ms. Weasley."

"Thank you, oh and professor?"

"Yes dear?"

"You can call me Lexi." and I shut the door behind me. As I walked up towards the Gryffindor tower I nearly tripped over Courtney. She was sitting in a secet passgage way behind a tapestry. One look at her and I knew something was wrong. "Courtney? Honey what's going on?" I asked her quietly as I slid down onto the floor next to her.

"It's Draco. He asked me to go to the dance with him but I..I.." and she sobbed into my shoulder.

"It's ok honey just tell me what's going on."

"I said yes but I just don't know if it's the right thing to do. I mean I heard him call some girl a mud blood and that was just terrible."

"Who did he call a mud blood?"

"Her name was Emily."

"Courtney go to the common room i'll meet you there."

"Where are you going?" she asked me looking worried.

"I'm going to go have a chat with a little pal of mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"How dare you!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about Weasley?"

"You have no right to call anyone a mud-blood!"

"What does it matter to you? Your a pure blood anyways."

"But not all my friends are! Including Courtney!"

"Yes but Courtney's a half blood not one of those filthy..." I turned around and started to take a step away. Thinking better of myself I turned around and nailed him square in the face. Boy that felt good! He could have cursed my back but I had a feeling as long as Courtney's around I'm safe.

"Where have you been?" Courtney asked me bouncing on her toes.

"Having Lucky Charms and getting my Irish on." she just rolled her eyes and kept walking. Once we got to the common room we sat down and started on our truckload of homework. After about an hour someone tapped on my shoulder. "Yes?" I asked annoyed I had way to much to do to be bothered with someone.

"Lex can we talk?" once I heard who it was I perked up. I dog-eared my page and followed Harry. Courtney had apparently passed out doing a transfiguration essay. Noone would miss me. Harry waited for me at the portrait hole and I followed him down the hallway to a tapestry. He stopped outside of it and took out his wand. Muttering something under his breath he tapped his wand to the tapestry and it went see through. As soon as we stepped through it it sealed back up. On the other side there was nothing in it. It was an empty stone room. Looking at the hole from which we came through it looked like a giant window. "?"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?"

"Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?" I just stood there in silence staring into his eyes. When I didn't answer he said "I understand if somebody already asked you or if you just don't want to..." So Fred and George are right! Harry does like me. Dang for once they got something right!

"shh I would love to go with you Harry." I told him. He pulled me into a tight bear hug. "So when are Quidditch tryrouts?" I asked him. I can't stand sitting in the silence.

"Tomorrow night." he said.

"Tomorrow night! I gotta practice! I'll see you late!" he was cracking up as I ran off towards the tower. When I got there the comon room was practically empty. I ran up the stairs and into our dorm I changed into some jeans and a hoodie and grabbed my broom. I may only have a Nimbus 1500 but it was still a pretty good broom. Rode great! I ran off towards the quidditch field. It was pretty empty. There were a few people on the field practicing and some people in the stands but that was fine. I got on my broom and saw a girl I thought's name was Elizabeth. Apparently she recognized me.

"Hey Alexis!"

"Hey Elizabeth." I hoped that was your name.

"Do you wanna practice? I'm trying out for keeper. What are you trying out for?"

"Im trying for chaser."

"So let's get it on like donkey kong." she flew off towards the goal post and chucked me a quaffle. We had a mini-match with another boy who's name we found out was Dylan. He was trying out for chaser on Ravenclaw. After about 2 hours we flew down and landed on the field. Looking up I saw tons of people in the stands. Most of them were watching us. Well whatever.

I started walking back towards the school and George and Fred came up from behind me on both sides and grabbed my arms. Hooking our elbows with me in the middle they lifted me and carried me. "Lemme down!" I yelled struggling to get out of their holds. They were way stronger than they looked!

"Shh little sister. We're doing this as a favor to you. A couple of Slytherin's looked about ready to attack you." George said.

"Why would they wanna attack me? I didn't do anything to them!" well most of them anyways.

"Because your a freaking amazing chaser! Have you ever heard people talk about you play? Your amazing Lex!" George told me giving me one of his funny little smiles.

"Plus your amazingly gorgeous and all the boys want you! It really makes so of their girls mad." Fred added. Once we got to the castle doors they let me down but stayed by my sides.

"Umm can you guys go?" I asked them. God they could be so annoying!

"Why squirt?"

"BECAUSE I need to talk to somebody."

"And who might that be?"

"Guess." Fred and George started to run down the hallway yelling 'Weasley and Potter sitting in a tree F-A-R-T-I-N-G!' God I hope they don't run into Peves like he needs more stuff to get him going. I was walking towards the stairs to the library when someody put there hand over my mouth and pulled me through a hidden door.

Oh my god it was-


	4. Chapter 4

"CHARLIE!! What are you doing here?" I yelled. He'd scared the crap outta me!

"I came to see my favorite baby sister only don't tell Ginny." he said winking and cracking a smile.

"No seriously why are you here?" I said laughing.

"Ok so I heard you were trying out for chaser and I wanted to see you play in your first match. You know it's a week after tryouts." he said.

"But I don't even know if I made the team yet! I was going to check before you so rudely kid-napped me!"

"Are you serious? If you didn't make the team then there's got to be some professionals going to this school. Short stuff-"

"Can't use that one anymore." I interjected.

"Midget you are an amazing player! Heck you could be better than some pros! Plus your boyfriends captain so that helps."

"Wait how do you know that?" theres no way in heck he could know that. Not even my mum or dad knew!

"I heard Fred and George as I came in. Apparently they're teaching it to Peves and he's helping them make adjustments." he said laughing as I groaned. "It's really not that bad. Oh and you may want to write mum. I stopped by the house right before I came here and when I mentioned you she burst into tears saying she missed having you home. She's always had at least one of us at home and now that she's all alone she's gone off the deep end."

"Thanks Charlie now I feel all guilty."

"Well I had better go short-I mean midget. I have to go catch up with Hagrid. He writes me all the time I'll bet he'll be estacic to see me."

CHARLIES POV

I walked off after hugging Lex one more time. Heading down towards Hagrid's hut I saw Harry and another 4th year boy. "Hey Harry can I talk to you?"

"Oh hey Charlie ya just 1 sec." he muttered something to the boy and he walked away looking quite upset. "What's up? Any reason for the visit or just came for fun?"

"I came to see if my baby sister made the Quidditch team." I said giving him a questioningly look.

"Which sister?" he asked. Does that mean one didn't make it?

"Lex." I said.

"Oh yeah she made it. So did Ginny and Ron."

"Dang Lex, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. We're taking over the team huh? Anyways that's what I wanted to talk to you about. So I hear you and Alexis are going out? Well just make sure you treat my baby sister right. I know you Harry, I know you would never do anything to hurt her intenionally but if you ever do your gonna have a lot of people coming after you alright?"

"Charlie I am telling you this man to man. I love Alexis. She is so the most beautiful, wonderful, not to mention talented at Quidditch, girl I have ever met. I would never do anything to hurt her accidently or intentionally."

"I believe you man I just had to say that. You know big brother stuff. Now let's talk about Quidditch..." we walked and talked all the way down to Hagrid's when Harry said he had to go.

"K man I see ya later." he said. I visited with Hagrid for about an hour before I walked back to the castle. Taking one of the short cuts I knew I went to the tapestry. Almost nobody knew about this secret passagee. Fred and George only knew because I told them. Tapping on it with my wand it went clear and I stepped through. Straddeling my sister against the wall was Harry. They were so deep in making out they didn't notice me. Instead of pulling a Ron I just did a little fake cough to get their attention. They stopped at once. Harry looked embarassed and Alexis look mad beyond belief.

"Yes dear brother can I help you with something?"

"Nothing I was just passing through." and I continued walking down the stone hallway towards the other door..

Hey at least I didn't do what Ron did and start screaming my head off at like poor Ginny.

I had some dignity.


End file.
